


Tied Up in (Your) Knots

by Renai_chan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dark Kingsman Block Party prompt from waaaaay back when, Dom!Harry, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Jesus I'm just racking up these kinks aren't I?, Lots of Risky Clicks, M/M, NSFW picture links, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sub!Eggsy, Various Sex Toys, a bit of Predicament Bondage, confused!Eggsy, confusing!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: Harry takes the time to teach Eggsy discipline, patience, obedience, and endurance.





	Tied Up in (Your) Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a Dark Kingsman Block Party prompt:
> 
> _[(DKBP “Prompt War” of March 2016, submitted by Agape)](http://darkkingsmanblockparty.tumblr.com/post/144973327665/prompt-kingsman-recruits-as-valets-bondage) _
> 
> _During the training period to become a Kingsman, recruits spend part of the time as personal valets of the agents which have nominated them. Harry uses Eggsy as a piece of furniture, binds him in such a way that he cannot move, he rests his feet on him while he is reading in his chair, leans his umbrella and lays his jacket on him when entering the study. All the while, Eggsy is completely naked and gagged. Some evenings Harry sits on top of him and masturbates while Eggsy can only watch_
> 
> _Bonus: Maybe Eggsy trembles because he is tired after a full day of lessons and the umbrella drops to the floor. Harry puts the tip of the umbrella were it will for sure not fall anymore._
> 
> Not to the letter, but close enough, I thought. This was a wonderful prompt to answer. I hope Agape sees this ^^
> 
> So yeah. Lots and lots of kink. **11,000 words of it**. What is going on???
> 
> Dedicated to [Lelithsugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/pseuds/LelithSugar) because she helped me out a whole bunch with all the kink and stuff. She is a genius and a wonderful cheerleader, and if you have not yet read her fics, you have not lived life.

They were supposed to shadow their sponsors, to see, more or less, what it entailed to be a knight beyond the guns and and cars hand-to-hand combat. They were supposed to do what their sponsors did, be where they went, and generally provide assistance where necessary. Sometime during the course of Kingsman's history, this translated to recruits acting as their personal valets for a week in some sort of initiation rite. They did their assigned knights’ errands, with their paperwork, with anything the agents could think up for them and virtually no limitations. 

It was good training for service and humility, some knights justified, which, to be fair, were important values, but to be honest, Eggsy couldn't quite see how that was sufficient justification for Harry currently using him as a footstool--a literal one with the knight's legs propped up on his back while he silently thumbed through a novel.

Or why he had to be naked for it.

Eggsy hadn't asked before agreeing to this, which he probably should have rather than _angsting_ over it now, but after Harry had laid down the ground rules, Eggsy had only nodded and rule number one immediately went into effect: no speaking if not explicitly told to (except if he had to use his safewords, 'Oxfords’ to slow down and ‘Brogues' to stop entirely).

So he hadn't spoken and the two of them settled in mostly silence in Harry's office except for the turning of the book pages.

Harry's legs shifted on his back, bringing his awareness back to his current situation. He'd been on his hands and knees for a good hour now and both ached something fierce even with the carpet dulling the hardness of the floor. His back sagged beneath the weight of Harry's legs which hadn't been that heavy at the start of this, but towards the end felt like a ton each.

More importantly, his cock had been hard between his legs for most (all) of the time. 

It was probably that part that mortified him the most and the only reason why he had yet to use his safeword to stop this madness because God damn it if this wasn't the most arousing thing Eggsy had ever experienced in his life and God damn Harry for being the subject of Eggsy's wank fantasies ever since he'd mopped the floor of the Black Prince with Dean's dogs.

If Harry had noticed his arousal, he didn't say. It both relieved Eggsy and frustrated him because what was the goddamned point of this if not to fuck him in the end? It was a sex game, of that Eggsy was sure because he wouldn't have been ordered to disrobe if it wasn’t.

He shifted minutely to give temporary relief to his knees. Above him, Harry tutted and one of his legs lifted up. Eggsy almost blew out a sigh of relief, but then Harry only tapped his arse with his shoe and gave him a warning, "Be still."

Eggsy's face burst into flames just as the rest of his body froze in compliance, all save for his prick that decided that little tap was the _best thing ever_ and jerked against his belly. A little squeak of desire escaped him before he could stop it, so he squeezed his eyes shut in both mortification and the expectancy of reprimand as he waited for Harry's other leg to resettle on his back.

It didn't though, a fact that took Eggsy about ten whole seconds to realize. He opened his eyes in confusion just as Harry's shoe nudged at his ball sack.

Another squeak--louder this time--escaped him and he could do nothing to stop it. When he shifted once more, it had nothing to do with his knees and all to do with the scant amount of stimulation at his cock.

"Be still," Harry snapped, and Eggsy flushed some more. Humiliation burned through him at the image he made in his mind, but even more at the thought that he would gladly rut back against Harry' shoe until he came all over himself should Harry order it. He nevertheless stilled because Harry didn't.

"Does this arouse you, my pretty little valet?" Harry crooned even though he could very well see that it did. His foot pressed into Eggsy's balls when he failed to answer, and the recruit whimpered out a, "Yes, sir."

"Tell me," Harry said. "Tell me what about this makes your cock drip so beautifully for me."

Eggsy bit his lip, thinking. Thinking and deciding what to say and how to say it because Harry ordered him to and he wanted to obey with every fibre of his being.

"Come, pet," Harry murmured. "Tell me, and if it pleases me, I might indulge you."

"I..." Eggsy started to say, not because he had anything _to_ say, but only because he didn't want Harry to think he was ignoring him. "I..." What could he say? _What could he say?_

"Eggsy," Harry murmured, his tone soft in warning.

"I don't... I--I--" Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut.

"Do you like being on your knees?" Harry prompted.

"No," Eggsy answered immediately because it was the truth. Being on his knees was to be vulnerable, and Dean had taught him that vulnerability could get you beat for no other reason than the stronger man could. But... "But for you. Here..." Harry's other leg lifted off of his back and then there was a hand stroking his cock. He moaned, unable to help himself, and pushed into the hand on him. It felt like a reward, and Eggsy didn't hesitate to take advantage of it when no reprimand came.

Another hand curled around his throat, gripping just firmly enough to make Eggsy's breath stutter in his lungs, not out of any restriction, mind, but out of breathless lust.

"All the things I want to do to you," Harry murmured. His words were more a promise than wishful thinking and through the pleasure muddling his thoughts, Eggsy wanted to hear more.

Gambling against Harry's first rule and fighting against the moans that threatened to muffle his words, he pleaded, "Tell me."

The hand on his throat tightened to the exact point before his breath would slow, to the point where he wouldn't be able to speak, but beyond the warning, Harry answered him.

"I will make you _ache_ for me, Eggsy. By the end of the week, you'd be craving my touch, begging for my words. I will make you _mine_ , my boy," he said in hushed reverence.

 _Why?_ Eggsy wanted to ask. _Why that? Why him? What will happen after this week?_

"Tell me your safewords,” Harry demanded.

“Oxfords and Brogues,” Eggsy answered without question even when the implication of Harry’s command was undeniable. 

“Sit on your heels, Eggsy. Face me,” Harry instructed, and Eggsy did so because he had little in the way of impulse control and even less desire for this to stop.

“Put your knees together and put your hands on your thighs, palms up,” ordered Harry again, beaming approval when Eggsy complied. “Good boy,” was the praise that shot straight to Eggsy’s cock. 

He quickly became acutely aware of where it was squeezed tightly between his thighs and very nearly shifted to get some friction on it, only his obedience keeping him from doing so, but Harry didn’t seem to appreciate his restraint because he only extended out his legs and placed his heels in Eggsy’s hands.

“Is--” Eggsy started to protest because, Jesus Fucking Christ, that was it? But Harry leveled him a dark look that made him snap his jaw shut.

So he held onto Harry’s feet for the next hour more until his back ached and his knees were beyond redemption and only when his entire body was seized up in an effort to keep still did Harry calmly shut his book and tuck it away and tell Eggsy, “You can go, Eggsy.” But before Eggsy could stand, he added, “But you aren’t to touch yourself until I tell you to,” while Eggsy was in the middle of figuring out just how to do so while sleeping beside Hugo later. 

Eggsy didn’t ask, didn’t plead, only pulled on his clothes in a hurry, and when he was at the door, Harry told him, “You did very well today, my dear.”

Eggsy didn’t respond, but the heat it sent lancing through his body kept him miserably aroused for the rest of the night.

……………………………………………………….

When he arrived the following morning at Harry's office, still painfully hard from the denied pleasure, awfully realistic dreams, and the usual morning wood, the first thing he noticed was that there was an odd chair where Harry's desk chair used to be.

It was made of thin, black metal, too low to be of any comfort (if Harry sat on it, the surface of the desk might come up to his chest at best), and with a back that reclined too far to be of any use while working. It could be described as a deck chair at best, but even that wasn't accurate.

He glanced at Harry who was watching him assess it with a patient look, neither reprimanding or hurrying. He asked, because Harry's first rule wasn't in effect just yet, "Wossat?"

"You'll come to find out in a moment," was Harry's cryptic answer. Then he asked, which cemented Eggsy's cock into its rock-solid state, "What are your safewords, Eggsy?" More sex games that Eggsy wasn't entirely sure were sex games at all because he was sure there would be kissing and fucking and coming by now if they were indeed sex games.

As it was, Harry had done nothing more than promise a fucking and fondle his cock.

"Oxford and brogues."

Harry nodded in an approving fashion that made Eggsy feel as if he'd accomplished great things. Even more so when he said, "Good boy. Now take off your clothes."

Eggsy did so with little fuss because let's not pretend here that this isn't what it was. His boiler suit, underthings, socks, and shoes were stripped off and set aside with military efficiency until he was clothed in nothing more than Harry's heated stare.

His cock throbbed madly at the scrutiny that he was tempted to tuck it between his legs if only to remain completely still for Harry's observance. He didn't because that would be pretty much the opposite of keeping still. Besides, when Harry's eyes lingered over the nodding organ, they took on a much approving sheen.

"Good boy," he repeated in a much more reverent tone. Eggsy flushed at the praise and swayed closer to him, expecting more to come of it, but Harry only stepped back and then away as if he hadn't noticed, and _really_. Harry Hart was fucking _confusing_ because what was the fucking point of all this if not to fuck?

Eggsy didn't ask because he was sure they had already begun and instead followed Harry to the odd chair.

Harry drew him closer to it by his elbow and pressed down slightly. "Lie here," he instructed as he urged Eggsy down onto it. Up close, the boy could see hoops at certain points at its sides. Up close, Eggsy could see a length of red rope resting innocuously on Harry's desk.

He licked his lips and swallowed down the question in his throat. Then he settled himself on the edge of the chair before lying back on the base of it, his spine parallel to the ground and his head slipping through the hole between the backrest and seat.

He had little vision of what would happen next because the backrest impeded most of his view of anything but the back of the chair and the wall behind it. Nevertheless, he didn't startle when he felt Harry's hands on his wrists, drawing them up the front of the backrest. They were secured there likely with the rope Eggsy had seen on the desk. He tested it once and once more until Harry tapped his hip and told him, "Be still," and only then did it dawn on Eggsy's entire being that he was well and truly caught in Harry's trap whose key was naught but a word spoken and a word kept.

And Harry was a man of his. Eggsy trusted that. Eggsy trusted _him_. He had to. He _wanted_ to.

So the word to be spoken was nothing more than a brief memory, easily forgotten when Harry hooked both hands behind Eggsy's knees and folded him in half.

Eggsy hid his question behind a squeak of surprise that quickly proved futile because he felt a length of rope slide over his thighs and pin them down against his chest and an involuntary "Harry!" escaped him in a gasp.

"Your safewords?" Harry asked while he continued to tighten the rope.

"Oxfords ‘n brogues," Eggsy answered obediently.

"Do you need to use them?" Harry asked once more.

"No," Eggsy said even while he struggled against the ropes that held his arms still.

"Then keep silent and be still," the knight scolded not with the tone of a man exposing the most sensitive of places of a boy half his age, but of an exasperated mentor scolding his student.

Eggsy tried to, he _did_ because Harry _told_ him to, but his wonder in Harry’s objective threatened to overpower him. More importantly, the _exposure_ his position afforded him left him wanting _desperately_ to hide himself in shame. With his knees securely nestled against the bottom of his chin and his ankles being carefully strapped in the space between his bound arms, there was no way to hide his swollen cock and his winking hole.

When Harry had him firmly tied down with no hope of budging a millimetre without the use of his safeword, there was a stillness on the other side of the chair which furthered Eggsy’s uncertainty and humiliation. So much so, that he would have risked Harry’s ire in order to call out his name. He was sure of Harry’s gaze on him, appreciating, assessing, and lost in thought in the same manner that Eggsy had caught him several times before, and the weight of it, even imagined, bore heavily on his mind. Goosebumps broke out on his skin and he twisted in the grasp of the silk ropes until he felt a light smack to his right arsecheek.

“If I have to scold you once more, Eggsy, you won’t enjoy what comes of it, I promise you,” he warned in a tone of voice that made Eggsy want to find out exactly what kind of punishment Harry had in store for him, but the want to be told what a good boy he was overpowered the urge, and he stilled, hoping for a reward.

What he received instead was a brush of cloth over his balls and a heavy weight settling on the backs of his thighs at the point where they were thickest.

A loud gasp of “Oh!” left his mouth before he could stop it. It was veritably justifiable because now Eggsy understood _explicitly_ such an [odd chair design](http://www.latexwiki.com/images/c/c4/Human_chair.jpg): that it was intended to have additional padding in the form of human thighs and calves on it to bring it to an acceptable height and comfort level. He did _not_ deserve the two sharp smacks, one to each cheek of his arse, he received in exchange.

They exploded like fireworks in his mind, debilitating and glorious, and Eggsy _bucked_ beneath the arse that held him down more firmly than the multitude of ropes that strapped him down did. His jaw parted to let free the panting gasps he couldn’t rein in even if he wanted to.

“Ha--”

 _Harry_ , he tried to say. 

“Ha--”

 _Harry, please!_ , to beg.

“Ha--”

 _HarryHarryHarry!_

God fucking _dammit_!

Each time, every time, his breath caught on the edge of a sob though not even they came to fruition. His need to please Harry, to obey his rules confused his mind and stuttered his words.

The weight lifted off of him, and then Harry was on his knees. His eyes were soft, as were his hands when they touched Eggsy’s face to draw his gaze fully to him. His face warm and beautiful through the blur of Eggsy’s tears. He soothed the hitching breaths with whispered murmurs and tender touches. 

“Can you be still for me, Eggsy?” he asked as sweetly as Eggsy had ever heard it. It was heady and intoxicating, and the hands on his face only furthered its appeal. “You’ve been such a good, _good_ boy, darling, and like this, you're magnificent. I want you to do this for me. Can you be still and silent for me, darling?”

This was it, Eggsy's chance to ask what in the ever loving fuck they were doing, what Harry's end goal was, what role Eggsy played in it, what would happen after their one week together was up.

"How long?" Eggsy asked instead.

Harry's eyes and touch were still soft on the recruit's face when he said, "As long as I want."

And that wasn't really a satisfactory answer, not even close to the silhouette of one, but Eggsy, nevertheless, hiccupped, "Okay."

"Good boy," Harry praised with a genuine smile and a kiss to his forehead, and then he disappeared once more behind the backrest.

Eggsy gasped once more when Harry's weight settled on his thighs. This time, he simply shut his eyes and focused all his attentions on Harry's words.

_Good boy._

It was stupid. They were two simple words spoken more often than not to dogs and little children. They should not have the effect they did on Eggsy where he _craved_ them and would do as Harry asked just to hear them directed at him in _that_ tone of voice, the one where Eggsy felt like he was the centre of Harry's world.

Suddenly, the thought of him lying curled up around Harry's feet, naked save but for a collar and leash (and maybe one of those tail plugs stuffed in his arse), while Harry read on the sofa and murmured to him on occasion 'what a good boy' he was accosted him. It was an odd thought to have particularly because for all that he knew _of_ such fetish, he'd never been inclined towards it before.

He gasped and writhed in his restraints, immediately viscerally aware of the weight of Harry pinning him to the chair, to the shortened breaths of his lungs with his own legs pressing down on them, of the hardness of the metal beneath the thin cushion at his back, of his balls and hole framed by the vee of Harry's legs.

Harry smacked his bottom once more in warning, and this time, Eggsy did settle even as fireworks once more exploded behind his eyes.

But the thought lingered nevertheless, as there was nothing to do but dwell on the thoughts that came to mind, and together with the intermittent brushes of cloth over his balls and the cool air on his hole, made his cock throb near violently until he almost wished Harry would do it to him.

An hour and a half later, he was prepared to gamble against Harry's orders and _beg_ him for it. For _anything_ because an hour and a half of teasing was an hour and twenty five minutes too long.

His joints and muscles had long since started to fatigue, his breathing was continuously repressed--though in no way impeded--and his nether regions _ached_.

The words he needed were right there on the tip of his tongue, a mere whimper holding them back. He clenched his fists and rotated his ankles, about the only movements he thought he could get away with without Harry's notice because he needed something, _anything_ before he went utterly bonkers.

And then Harry reclined back against his calves, uncaring of Eggsy's further discomfort. Eggsy stilled his hands and feet in expectancy of a reprimand, but none came. Instead, Harry only shifted the stance of his feet into a wider position. Eggsy held very, very still.

In the silence of the room, he heard the click of Harry's belt buckle. More visions accosted him of the crack of Harry's belt across his buttocks, of the leather biting into his wrists tied behind his back while Harry fucked his face with ruthless abandon, of it wrapped around his throat as a handhold while Harry fucked him from behind.

None of that, of course, came true (though it wasn't to say there wasn't hope to be had for it). What happened was the sound of Harry's zipper sliding open filling the air. Further shifting indicated subtle action, the implications of which were slowly dawning on Eggsy. His eyes grew wide in disbelief.

And then there was a slow rhythmic rocking from the man above him.

It was very, very subtle, only noticeable because Eggsy had been attuned to every single one of Harry's movements since they started. But the rocking grew steadily and steadily stronger that Eggsy soon came to realize what it meant.

He moaned a loud, pitiful thing, writhing once more beneath Harry, uncaring of the reprimand that was sure to come because _fuck him_. Eggsy's hole was _right fucking there_ , open and ripe for a good dicking, and Harry was choosing instead to _whack himself off_.

He permitted himself enough insolence to squirm once more beneath Harry, hoping for attention from him, though not enough to beg for it. He expected nothing to come of it, of course, maybe except for another smack for his disobedience. It was therefore to his utter surprise when he felt a finger press against the ring of his hole. Dry, but it was nevertheless a welcome thing. He pushed up against it encouraging it inwards, which it did. Up until the first joint, and then it stopped.

"Harry...!" Eggy whined because he didn't think there could be anything worse than a complete lack of anything, but there it was. "Harry, please...!" he tried again when Harry failed to scold him for it.

Harry grunted a moan and slipped a second finger in, up until the first joint like the first so that it didn't fill or offer relief, merely teased. Then he scissored those two fingers apart, stretching his rim and holding him open and nothing more.

There was no relief in the action, only more arousal and a certain degree of humiliation. Eggsy gasped and bucked up into his touch anyway, grateful and indignant in equal measures. His cock ached, but in his position, there was no relief to be had. He cried out, "Harry, please!"

Harry continued to ignore him, but his moans were louder now, his breaths quicker, his motions less coordinated. Eggsy couldn't _believe_ he was going to come and not offer him the same courtesy.

"Harry, please let me come!" he begged in as pitiful a voice as he could muster.

Harry gave a loud groan in response, and warm droplets sprayed on Eggsy's arse, searing skin where they landed.

After that, he was still for a long while until the come cooled and slid around Eggsy's skin.

"Harry...." Eggsy whined. Only then did Harry stand.

His ankles were unbound first, then his thighs. When Harry stretched his legs out, there was a relief that coursed through him and ended in a grateful moan, but quickly the ache that he'd managed to ignore in favor of begging Harry to get him off returned with a vengeance, and so Eggsy's moan turned into a groan of pain.

Harry's hands stroked over the lines of his muscle, kneading and pressing wherever Eggsy groaned loudest. They studiously avoided his cock even when Eggsy's legs fell open naturally, but the boy was fine with that for now because they felt just as divine anyway.

Though his aching arousal had dulled to a throb behind his consciousness when Harry had started his massage, it slowly returned to the forefront of his mind when the ache in his legs had subsided and he came to realize that Harry knelt between his spread legs. He whined and shifted once more as best as he could beneath the ropes that still restrained his torso against the chair.

"Please..." he tried to beg because Harry's mouth was _right there_.

Harry caught his hip and pinned him down firmly with one hand. With the other, he startled unlacing the rest of Eggsy's bindings.

Free now, Eggsy's hands flew to his cock, stroking without preamble, aiming only to get himself off in the quickest of ways. It wouldn't take three-- _three_ strokes of his hand and he would blow.

On the second, Harry slapped his hand away.

“No!” Eggsy sobbed, but Harry caught his wrists and pinned them down, well away from his cock. “Please!” he cried out, but any hope he had for release was dashed with every second that Harry restrained him. “Please,” he tried one more time, but it was clear to the both of them that Eggsy had lost his struggle.

Harry released him and pulled him upwards, stroking his wet cheeks and whispering words of praise while Eggsy fought to subdue his hiccuping breaths.

“You were lovely. So very lovely for me, darling boy. Thank you,” Harry murmured repeatedly in varying permutations and combinations. Combined with the gentle hands on Eggsy’s face and body, they helped quell the angry buzzing of arousal beneath his skin. When Eggsy had quieted, Harry murmured, “You’ve done so very well, Eggsy. Very well.”

“What are we doing, Harry?” Eggsy _should_ ask, but his voice seemed to be stuck behind a lump in his throat, so he leant his cheek into the cup of Harry’s hands instead and submitted himself to Harry’s petting.

“Go back to your room, Eggsy and lay down for a little while,” Harry then instructed. “Then when Roxanne is free, take your lunch with her and be back here at three o'clock.”

“Alright,” Eggsy agreed.

………………………

"All he does is make me do chores. 'Roxy, take my suit down to the shop,' 'Roxy, make sure my shoes are shined,' 'Roxy, why is my office in shambles? Had I not instructed you to keep it in good order?'"

They were, of course, all of them miffed by the exercise. It was a fucking power trip was what it was, some sort of initiation rite poorly disguised as a lesson, and none of the knights failed to take advantage of it.

"I swear to God. He says it’ll help me build character after mother and father ‘doted upon me’ my entire life when, in fact, they've done no such thing at all. He's just being a prat," Roxy complained.

"Yes, well at least you've an idea of what you're doing. All Alexander's made me do is count stones," Hugo moaned, and when they laughed, he clarified, "No, I mean literally. It's like he has no idea what he wants me to do, and so he plonked a bag of pebbles in front of me and told me, 'count them.'"

"Well, _I_ ," Charlie declared loudly, drawing attention to himself, "have had the most educational of experiences. Arthur's taken me throughout his day, showed me his work, and even introduced me to several _quite important_ people. It was all very eye-opening. _Clearly_ , he knows I'm the best fit for Lancelot. Maybe even Arthur, one day." He did get a handful of peas to his face because he was a plonker, but Eggsy was happy to say that it hadn't been him to do the throwing. If he had, Charlie, would have probably retaliated with fists instead of laughter and peas as he did to Rufus.

"If anyone's a good fit for anything, it's Eggsy for what we're doing this week," Digby put in with an ugly smile, but Eggsy only sneered at him briefly and returned to pushing food around his plate. Mostly because he was rather preoccupied with other thoughts. 

There was a subsequent silence around the trainee meal table, which was a breath of fresh air, really, Eggsy thought while he poked at his plate. He was going back to Harry's office in about an hour for another half a day of torture, and he wasn't sure he was properly ready yet for it.

Eggsy wondered if he was going to be tied up as a fucking chair again or if Harry had something else in mind. He wondered if he _wanted_ to be tied up as a chair again because while part of him was dreading the arrival of the next hour, another part of him--a very specific _part_ of him was telling him that the hour better hurry the fuck up.

Dear God did it feel good to have Harry's attentions on him, despite how he tried to hide the fact as part of their no-sex sex games, to have his hands on him and his voice in his ear. Harry could tell him to jump, and he'd only ask 'How high?' for all of a cliche that sounded.

And then he realized it was still silent around the table and he looked up to see them all watching him expectantly.

"Oh," he remarked. They wanted to know how his week was going. _Fuck_. "Uhh, Harry's pretty boring--" Lies. _Lies_. "--we mostly just sit around, reading books--" Not a lie. "--paperwork... you know...?"

They continued to blink at him for a moment more, waiting for an explanation for his silence, but Eggsy deigned to give one, instead chanting in his head, _don't ask don't ask don't ask_ , until Charlie decided he didn't care either way and pulled the conversation back to himself.

Roxy nudged him with her shoulder, but he only gave her a wary grin and shrugged, and so she dropped it for now.

Later on, he shook her off him, worried she might start asking questions, and opted to meander about the estate while waiting for his hour of freedom to end. What he would have wanted was to hook up to one of the computers in the library to look up what exactly he and Harry were doing and what he had to look forward to, gain a foothold on things as it were, except that he was wise enough to know that searching for "human furniture" on Google might send off alarms down in IT and put them in the hot seat, so he didn't. Instead, he mostly spent the time looking at the various furniture and decor around the hallways and wondering if Harry was going to use him like one of them and if so, how.

His walk ended outside of Harry's door a good ten minutes before he was asked to return, and while he dithered in front of it, wondering if he should wait before entering, the door opened of its own accord and Harry, unsurprised at his presence, waved him in.

"You might as well come in," he said evenly, leaving Eggsy at the door to follow him in while he returned to his desk. Eggsy did so to find a tumbler and bottle of scotch right beside several opened files that he promptly returned to without a word of explanation. For reasons he couldn't explain, it somehow settled the fluttery feeling in Eggsy's stomach to know that he didn't have all of Harry's attentions on him just yet. That and that the _chair_ was absent.

He sat himself on the seat in front of Harry's desk, silently watching him write and read through the documents spread out before him. There was a calmness in the room which he was somewhat grateful for as it gave him a chance to simply observe and appreciate Harry's handsome features.

"You can talk," Harry murmured after a while, though all his attentions were still engrossed on one document he was filling out. 'Expense Report' it said in the title.

Eggsy pursed his lips, thinking of what to say. Or rather, _how_ to say it. Should he ask for a definition? An explanation? Should he ask for access to materials and information or maybe a plan of action?

“If I were to… read about… this?” he started slowly. Very slowly. So slowly that Harry looked up and lifted an eyebrow at him, and with that simple action, Eggsy lost all his nerve and simply sunk into his seat, shaking his head. “Nevermind,” he rescinded.

Harry set his pen down, the action utterly harmless, but Eggsy tensed in anticipation anyway. Unnecessary since Harry only drew a tablet out of one of his drawers. He tapped a bit on it for a moment, pausing every so often when the screen was loading. Eggsy couldn’t see, but he could very well guess it had to do with his question. When Harry seemed to be satisfied, he held the tablet out to Eggsy. 

‘Human Furniture’ the Wiki page said.

“IT won’t be informed if you use that for whatever you need,” Harry told him, and then returned to his work as though he hadn’t given Eggsy free reign to look up porn in his office.

He _had_ though, and Eggsy wasn't about to look a gift horse in its mouth.

He spent a good few minutes thoroughly reading the Wiki page Harry had opened for him and, for good measure, checking out other websites to verify the information and get a more in-depth look into the practice.

He spent even more time than that going through Google images and Bing links, pages, forums, and such looking up pictures and captions and comics and what have you, both realistic and non realistic versions of it. He immersed himself in the videos of it, playing one after the next, over and over until the sub in the video slowly morphed in his mind to bear his face and the Dom Harry's, until he realized that the video on the tablet had stopped and the one he was seeing was happening in his own mind, until he realized he was thoroughly and shatteringly aroused at the _potential_ of it all, until he realized he had been spending much too much time on this for only ten minutes to have passed.

He glanced back up at Harry who was sat back on his chair with his tumbler clutched loosely in one hand, simply watching Eggsy. His work was still piled upon the desk haphazardly, though some seem to have been completed and set aside. He also glanced at the clock to realize it was nearly half past four, well after Harry had wanted to start their activities again.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Harry asked, not an ounce of urgency or impatience in his voice.

"I..." Eggsy answered, glancing down once at the darkened screen of the tablet. "Yes," he decided, though he failed to say anything more after that. To be honest, he didn't quite know what _to_ say, and he only hoped that Harry would take the initiative in that aspect.

Harry swirled his glass once before bringing it to his lips, keeping his eyes locked onto Eggsy's face. Where earlier, Eggsy was relieved not to have Harry's full attention on him, now he found himself growing hot under his collar, aching for it. 

Harry set the drained tumbler down on his desk and stood. He rounded the table so that he stood directly in front of Eggsy such that Eggsy either had to tilt his head far enough back to see his face or else settle for a mouthful of his cock, which, to be frank, Eggsy was hardly opposed to doing if Harry wanted him to. Harry then drew his fingers up from the base of Eggsy's bared throat, over his Adam's apple, and under his chin, pressing at the soft skin there to even further tilt Eggsy's head back and lift his spine straight.

"Tell me your safewords," Harry murmured into the heady silence between them.

"Oxfords and Brogues," Eggsy answered promptly in the same breathy tone of voice that seemed to stutter Harry's breath. Glad to see he wasn't completely unaffected by this.

“Wonderful,” Harry said, though it sounded to be more of an observation than it was praise for Eggsy. Regardless, it still filled Eggsy with a lovely pulse of need.

“Should I lose my kit?” he asked, a little bold now that he had a bit more knowledge on this. He’d definitely have a lot more thinking and a lot more reading to do later, but for now, he felt confident enough to take on a slightly more active role.

Harry tilted his head at him, considering. And then he asked, apropos of nothing, “How far along are you with your tailoring training?”

Eggsy’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “I ain’t yet able to make a full suit or nothing,” he answered. “But they taught us some basic stitches and repair stitches for when we fuck up our kit.”

Harry nodded as if that made perfect sense, then told him, “Up.” It was nearly a whisper for how softly it was said, but Eggsy rose to his feet immediately, and his cock rose to attention. 

Harry turned his back to Eggsy to round the desk and pick out the same bright red length of rope as earlier from his desk drawer. The sight of it made Eggsy’s body stiffen in anticipation, which Harry seemed to notice if the smirk on his face was any indication. He drew closer once more and dragged the coils the along Eggsy’s jaw.

“These are yours, of course,” he said. “Consider them a gift.” Exactly what use Eggsy had for a set of flimsy ropes that contained a highly suggestive history Eggsy was bound to remember whenever he saw them, he wasn’t quite sure, but then Harry was leading him away from the desk and closer to the sofa set with a hand on the small of his back.

“Lie here, my dear,” Harry instructed, gesturing to the coffee table. It was made of a solid wood and looked sturdy enough to take Eggsy’s bulk, so he complied without protest. Harry once more took hold of the backs of his knees and folded him over, and Eggsy had half a second of panic before he sucked in a deep, sharp breath. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed at him, and his hands stopped tugging. “Safewords?”

“Oxfords ‘n brogues,” Eggsy answered without hesitation.

“And when do you use them?” Harry asked once more.

“Whenever I need to,” Eggsy said.

“Whenever you _want_ to,” Harry corrected. “There’s no wrong time or wrong reason to use them, Eggsy. They aren’t just to be used as a last resort. They’re for me to know that you need a time out and are not just pretending to be a brat and putting up token protest, understood?” He waited for Eggsy to nod before he started pulling at his legs again.

He went over. Further than last time until his legs were tucked beneath his arms and his arse straight up in the air. Harry maneuvered Eggsy’s arms around his legs and behind his back and tied them together, securing him in this position.

It was uncomfortable and was going to ache like a bitch after a while, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Lord knew he’d experienced worse pains than this during training.

Harry walked back to his desk and once more reached into the drawer. Despite all his efforts, Eggsy couldn’t really see what he was doing, so he didn’t bother giving more than a cursory try. When Harry returned, Eggsy heard something make a sharp, heavy thunk as it was set above his head where he couldn’t see, but then Harry was hovering above his arse with a knife in hand, and Eggsy found himself too preoccupied to check.

“Uh…” Eggsy started, a little past shocked and just on the edge of panic, but Harry only shushed him and pressed a kiss to one of the cheeks of his arse.

“I won’t hurt you, Eggsy,” he said. “This will only take a minute.” And then the blade was slipping between the folds of the seam of his suit, slicing the thread that held it closed until he had a neat, sizeable hole straight down Eggsy’s crack. His briefs unfortunately didn’t fare the same fate and instead, Harry held it away from Eggsy’s skin and cut a hole right through the fabric.

Immediately, Eggsy’s face flamed as cool air brush against his now exposed hole.

“Harry…” he protested weakly, and _fuck_ he wished Harry had just told him to get naked. It would have been less obscene.

“Shush,” Harry scolded, though he was more interested in reaching for the object he’d left above Eggsy’s head than in reinforcing his rules.

The object came into sight, and Eggsy positively _wailed_. There was no one to see him now but the _pervert_ who was doing this to him, so there was absolutely no reason for him to feel embarrassed. But _Christ_ , realizing how Harry intended to use him was a trial and a half.

Harry carefully applied lube to the fucking thing and pressed the glass plug to Eggsy’s hole, swirling it around his rim. He said, while the cool tip dipped teasingly into Eggsy, “Tell me if you want to stop.”

Eggsy grit his teeth and shook his head, to which he received an approving smile, and then Harry was pushing the plug in a millimeter at a time and murmuring praise and kissing his arse so that Eggsy could ignore the stretch at his hole.

Harry’s eyes _sparkled_ in delight, and Eggsy could half forget the prickle of humiliation for how lovely his desire looked on his face.

“Perfect,” Harry crooned when his hole had closed around the plug’s neck. He couldn’t help rubbing a thumb around Eggsy’s stuffed rim and didn’t even scold Eggsy for moaning.

In his position, there was no way he could ignore the beautiful [silk phalaenopsis orchid arrangement](https://www.penedeneflowers.co.uk/images/items/masters/img1000099.jpg) shooting out of the glass plug in his arse, and when Harry left him there, there really wasn’t anything else to look at.

Eggsy tried by craning his neck when Harry walked back to his desk, but when Harry sat down and started doing his paperwork again, completely ignoring the sight Eggsy made, the effort became too much, and Eggsy had to look back down.

A fucking _flower vase_ , he was, and Harry wasn’t even _enjoying_ the view.

His hole throbbed, his dick throbbed, his entire _body_ throbbed, and Eggsy desperately, desperately wanted it to end. Not enough to use his safeword, of course, because Eggsy seemed to be developing masochistic desires to complement Harry’s sadistic ones, and Jesus _fuck_ , what the hell were they doing?

Once or twice, having nothing else to do, Eggsy flexed the muscles of his sphincter, watching the flowers bob and sway, and also hoping to get a rise out of Harry, a warning, a threat, anything, but not enough to actually dislodge it because Harry had been so particular about that and Eggsy wasn’t about to go about disappointing him. But papers continued to shuffle and the chair continued to creak uninterrupted. 

Once, Harry even took a call.

“Hello?” he said out of the blue, and Eggsy almost asked ‘What?’ until he realized it wasn’t _him_ Harry was talking to. For a long, terrifying three seconds after that, he wondered if Harry was taking a call from his glasses and if the caller could _see_ , but then Harry spoke again. “Yes, that’s right, this is he.” Silence, and then. “Hmm… yes, that does sound interesting... Oh, I haven’t had cable TV in quite a while, but I don’t mind hearing what you have to offer.”

He was taking a _fucking telemarketing call_. Bastard.

Eggsy made a small noise of protest and wriggled to get a rise out of Harry. When none was forthcoming, he twisted his neck again to find Harry watching him coolly, but with a quirked brow that professed all the warning Eggsy needed to settle down, chastised.

Once again and for the next hour and a half, Eggsy’s attention remained on the flower growing out of his fucking boiler suit, his cock threatening to follow suit, his back that was starting to ache, and his wrists that chafed in the circle of the rope. 

There was a whine rising from deep within his chest, a pitiful one that was sure to beg for Harry’s mercy, and Eggsy spent the next few minutes struggling to quash it down because he knew that if he voiced it, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

The clock continued to tick and papers continued to shuffle and _Harry continued to fucking ignore him_.

And then Eggsy hiccupped once, a sharp gasp that had nothing _at all_ to do with the heat in his eyes. He clenched his fists and evened out his breathing until he hiccupped once more.

The sight of the flower jerking and then swaying above him struck something in Eggsy, and suddenly all his breath left him in a torrent of choking gasps.

“Shhh, shhh,” Harry cooed, suddenly _there_ , with his hands on Eggsy’s face and his lips on his forehead. “Have you had enough, my darling?” he murmured, more rhetorical than any genuine question because he was already coaxing the plug out of Eggsy’s arse and releasing his hands from the rope.

Eggsy cried out as Harry slowly unfurled him, helpfully massaging the kinks of out his thighs and back, and when Eggsy was well enough to sit up, he threw himself into Harry’s chest, burying his face in his neck and gasping to catch his breath.

“Shhh,” Harry murmured again. The fingers of one hand stroked through Eggsy’s hair while the other gouged lines through the ridges of Eggsy’s back. “There we go,” Harry soothed, pulling Eggsy more firmly into his lap and settling them there on the floor in the middle of his office.

Eggsy willed his breath back into manageable proportions as quick as he was able, well aware that there was nothing he wanted more than to spend the next few hours in the circle of Harry’s arms, but not sure where he quite stood in this all.

And so when the trembling of his muscles had stilled and his breaths under control, he said barely above a whisper, “Do… Do you need me for anything else?”

Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing the both of them up. He righted Eggsy’s clothes first, making sure that the hole he made was somewhat closed--fucking hell, Eggsy would have to walk back to the barracks with his fucking arse out--and then walked to the desk to pick up the tablet Eggsy had left there earlier. He gave it to Eggsy, then turned him by the shoulders towards the door.

“Not tonight, Eggsy,” he said. Another kiss was pressed just behind Eggsy’s ear, gentle and soft, where Harry also whispered, “Goodnight, dearest,” and nudged Eggsy out.

………………………

"Can I…” Eggsy started to say the next day, just after Harry had soothed his aches and bundled him up and petted him calm. Then he quickly lost his nerve, but immediately found it again several times in a matter of seconds, giving even _himself_ whiplash. “Can I ask fer somethin’?”

Harry blinked, surprise clear in his expression, no matter how momentary it was. Then he seemed to shake it off in the next blink, but there was a delighted sheen in his eyes. "Of course," he answered. So Eggsy bit his lip and fired the tablet Harry had lent him up. 

It took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for through his search history, but when finally he did, he hesitated. It was one thing to have it be done to him, and a whole nother matter entirely to actually ask for it.

And then the moment of hesitation passed, and he held the tablet up to Harry.

This time, there was definite astonishment on Harry's face as he blinked at the picture Eggsy held up. His mouth opened and shut a few times before he seemed to have finally decided on what to say.

"It's not something we can do today.”

There was no alternative presented, no further discussion of the matter, no approval or disapproval, and so Eggsy only bit his lip and left, feeling a bit like a heel for having asked.

However, two days later, he found the equipment on Harry’s desk.

Harry tilted his head at him, questioning if this was still something Eggsy wanted, so Eggsy stripped himself with a moderated urgency and knelt beside Harry’s chair without prompting, hands tucked neatly behind his back and knees spread wide.

Harry looked _stricken_. He stood where Eggsy had left him, a hand frozen halfway outstretched, and an absolutely stunned look on his face. 

“Christ,” his curse echoed across the silence between them and filled Eggsy with _pride_ for having finally gained the upper hand.

This time, it was he who tilted his head at Harry and grinned.

Harry visibly shook himself out of his stupor and strode over, his mile long legs taking him there in two broad strokes. As, he reached for something on the desk, he pointed out, “You won’t be able to say your safewords or to sign at me. So I got you these.” He held out two steel balls for Eggsy to see. When he shook them, they jangled noisily, like a couple of bells had been put inside them. “Drop one for ‘Oxfords’ and both for ‘Brogues.’”

“Yes, Harry.” Eggsy answered verbally, daring to push his luck a little. A smile flitted over Harry’s face, but he gave no reprimand, and instead put the balls in Eggsy's palms behind his back. The little bells jingled with the slightest of movements, and Eggsy held perfectly still to keep from making a ruckus.

“Try them,” Harry ordered, so Eggsy opened his fists and let them fall. The balls clanged loudly as they hit and rolled across the carpet--no way either of them would able to miss it. 

And to be clear, Eggsy trusted Harry implicitly. He didn’t need the balls to know Harry kept his safety in mind, but with them in hand, his heart for Harry swelled and his tension eased.

“Keep them quiet once we start,” Harry told him, and Eggsy made a small noise of acknowledgement.

Eggsy’s rope went next around his wrists and then his waist to secure them there without the need for a lot of effort on Eggsy’s part. It was a kindness that made Eggsy wonder if he was shooting himself in the foot by asking for this.

His calves were strapped to his thighs and his ankles bound together to keep him kneeling.

Next, Harry picked up a large, round object. It was flat, and about three feet in diameter. “Plastic acrylic, so that it’s not too heavy,” Harry explained, demonstrating it by holding it up with just a couple of fingers. There were four short chains attached at equidistant lengths around the perimeter, two of which were connected to a thick metal ring and the other two connected to a thick hook with a steel ball at the end. Most importantly, there was a dildo attached to the exact center of the acrylic.

Eggsy licked his lips and shifted once. The balls in his hand echoed the movement, and so Harry gave him a pointed look before he tipped Eggsy’s chin up, up, up, until his entire face was turned to the ceiling.

“Open,” Harry said and, when Eggsy did, tucked the dildo gently between his teeth.

Gravity did most of the work to sink it completely into Eggsy’s mouth until the tip just barely tickled his tonsils and the plastic acrylic pressed against his nose and chin.

The two chains attached to the hook hung behind him and those to the ring in front. With the former, Harry took the [hook](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51otsLFOLQL._SY550_.jpg) and, after a quick application of lube, pulled it down and eased it into Eggsy’s hole. Eggsy moaned around the dildo that had shifted further into his mouth, definitely tapping against his tonsils now, and inadvertently shifting in place. This time, Harry snapped, “Be still,” when the bells jingled.

The [ring](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/JM4AAOSwcRNZqM3U/s-l300.jpg), meanwhile, was eased over his cock and forced down over the thickness of it. It was a tight enough squeeze, but as it was eased lower and lower, Eggsy realized that getting it around his balls would be a fucking trial.

He whimpered as Harry squeezed him through, one at a time, checking in on him and cooing at him with each one, and when both were in place, he received a few rewarding tugs to his cock and a pinch to a nipple which Eggsy would have thought was _un-fucking-fair_ , but then he found himself caught up in the realization that Harry had more or less finished setting him up and that now they were going to start properly.

They were on their fifth day of whatever this was, and although this wasn’t all they did--after all, there was an _actual_ objective they needed to achieve serving as their sponsors’ valets, so Harry did actually teach him other things about knighthood when he wasn’t tying him up like a coat rack--Eggsy had pretty much an idea of how it was going to go: Harry would start working and Eggsy would cease to be. Right now and for the next hour, hour and a half--two if Harry was feeling particularly sadistic about it--he’d be nothing more than Harry’s side table.

He wished he could see [how he looked](https://i.imgur.com/vUpBYml.png). The chains were meant to anchor the acrylic straight. They were short enough to be kept taut while the acrylic pressed against his face so that he couldn’t tilt his head forwards or backwards lest he pull on his nether regions. The dildo in his mouth, meanwhile, was meant to keep the acrylic from sliding around. That they tormented his mouth and his cock and his arse was just a happy side-benefit. 

He could hear Harry puttering about near the sofas, but he dared not move on account of all the trappings on him. When Harry came back into view through the clear acrylic, he took a moment to look down into Eggsy’s eyes and smile. And then he placed a half-filled bottle of whiskey on the tabletop, two glasses, and a bucket of ice.

They weighed the plastic table top down, sinking the cock into his mouth even further, and Eggsy had to make a conscious effort to breathe through his nose and relax his throat least he start gagging on the toy. The saliva that had been building in his mouth doubled in an effort to expel the intrusion, and so Eggsy struggled to swallow it down.

The glasses and bottle clinked ominously, and Harry hissed at him, “If any of that falls, boy, you won’t like what will happen.”

Eggsy immediately stilled, holding even his breath, until he was sure the danger had passed, and afterwards doing nothing more than breathing much slower than normal.

He didn’t move when his neck started to ache with the fatigue of the position. He didn’t move when the saliva in his mouth spilled past his lips and down his neck and chest. He didn’t move when, every so often, Harry made himself a drink.

His back, after five days of this, was fucked beyond all belief, as were his knees, and now his neck. The strain pulled tears to his eyes after an hour of absolute stillness in this position, but Harry didn’t seem inclined to stop just yet.

The warning balls felt heavy in his hands, but he dared not move a muscle lest he make any noise. Harry had told him to keep them quiet after all, and he was a _good_ boy.

At an hour and a half, he could feel his saliva slide down his leg, and realized he must look a right state, drenched in his own drool and faintly trembling no matter how he tried to stop it. His jaw ached something fierce, and he longed to clench it. His back and neck were so far beyond painful, they were nearly numb. 

Harry’s bottle was down to its last few sips, and Eggsy was patiently counting the seconds until it was all gone. 

He could manage that, he decided. He could be good for Harry because this scene would only last until Harry had finished his whiskey, right? 

It couldn’t be much longer now.

Harry picked up the near empty bottle and drained it into his glass before setting it back atop the table. He sorted through more of his paperwork, tapped at his keyboard, and every so often spoke briefly with someone over his glasses.

Effort shook Eggsy’s muscles, threatening to spasm, which Eggsy only willed away with a slow, deep breath. He counted out each one, four counts for every inhale, eight for every exhale. For every five breaths, a minute had passed.

Two minutes pass.

Three minutes pass.

Five, and then ten.

Twelve more minutes pass until Harry finally set the empty glass back down on Eggsy’s face, and Eggsy almost let out a cry of relief.

And then Harry picked up another folder and didn’t take off Eggsy’s bindings, and Eggsy _cried_.

He dropped both balls and jerked against his restraints, sending the bottle and tumblers and ice bucket crashing to the carpet. He could hear the tinkle of broken glass and feel the melted ice pool beneath his knees, and they only made him struggle harder. 

The floodgates of restraint had been released, and he was sobbing as the hook pulled at his hole and the ring at his cock and he choked on the dildo in his mouth.

“Shhh.” 

As always, Harry was immediately there, pressed against Eggsy beneath the acrylic from knees to chest, his mouth on Eggsy’s cheek, soothing him with soft words of praise. His hands, meanwhile, were working quickly to pull the hook out of Eggsy’s arse and the cock out of his mouth, leaving the ring for later while he pulled Eggsy into his arms and rocked him back and forth.

“Shhh, my darling, I have you. I have you,” he cooed.

Eggsy buried his face in Harry’s suit, crying. He pulled fruitlessly against the rope that tied his hands to his waist until Harry freed him, and then he curled them around Harry while Harry wrapped his own around Eggsy’s shoulders, soothing him as he cried.

“I’m so sorry, darling,” Harry said, genuinely apologetic. He pressed kisses to Eggsy’s hair and cheeks and forehead, and his hands roamed Eggsy’s back, stroking and kneading where Eggsy cried out with pain. “Oh, my poor darling.”

He held Eggsy for the longest while in the middle of the mess. His trousers were sure to be soaked from the ice, and vaguely, Eggsy hoped he didn’t cut himself on the broken glass, but he selfishly held on and kept them there until his sobs settled into hiccups and he could finally shift in Harry’s arms.

“Shhh, stay here,” Harry told him anyway, keeping him held securely in place. He moved only enough so that he could sit with his back against his desk, and Eggsy in his lap. The cock ring was still on, tugging lightly at Eggsy, and so Harry asked, “Shall we take this off?”

“If… If you want to,” Eggsy sniffled into Harry’s collar.

“Oh, you precious thing,” Harry whispered reverently.

Eggsy almost asked if that meant Harry would finally let him come, but then his balls were being forced back through the ring and his cock squeezed out, and so he only whimpered into Harry’s neck. 

Harry’s hands were back on him in the next moment, stroking down his side to soothe him.

“My back hurts,” Eggsy complained after a while.

“I’ve no doubt,” Harry agreed. “I’ll arrange for you to receive a massage after this, alright?”

A massage would be _wonderful_ , so Eggsy nodded.

………………………

Something was bound to give, Eggsy thought. A weak link revealed, a straw to break the camel’s back and all that nonsense.

Everyday, when Harry would string Eggsy up in contortions that were more humiliating than they were painful but even more arousing than they were humiliating, using him as nothing more than furniture in the most literal of senses, Eggsy expected something to happen. He’d had a _lot_ of time to think about it.

Someone could come in.

Harry could forget to turn off his glasses feed.

A fellow trainee could notice his aches and bruises.

He could slip to Roxy.

Harry could tell him this was all a test.

Or a joke.

He could tell Harry that his stiffy was largely due to him being him rather than all the bondage shit, but that he _certainly_ didn’t mind all the fucking bondage shit.

Point was something’s gotta give.

But at the end of the seven days, Harry stripped him of his bondage gear, tucked him back neatly into his clothes, pressed a kiss to his forehead, thanked him for the lovely week, and ushered him out the door, still confused, still achingly, bewilderingly hard.

“You are, of course, free to take care of yourself as you see fit,” Harry added just before he shut the door.

That was it?

That was _it_??

Eggsy stared at the door, his mouth agape for long minutes.

And then he knocked.

“Is that it?” he asked incredulously when Harry opened the door.

An eyebrow lifted before Harry answered, almost immediate and sure of himself. “Why yes,” he said. “Our agreement was for a week, no more, no less.”

Eggsy could say nothing because Harry fucking Hart was _confusing_.

“Yeah, but…” he tried.

A thought occurred to Eggsy.

“Did… did you not like it?” he asked, hesitant and a little raw, and quickly added while Harry’s jaw dropped, “Was I not good?” 

Like ripping a bandaid off, it was best to do it all at once.

Harry drew in a sharp breath and stepped aside. “Come in,” he said, and up to now, Eggsy was not of the habit of disobeying Harry’s commands, so he did as he was told while Harry shut the door behind him. He gestured for Eggsy to take a seat on one of the sofas and walked to the minibar to get them both a bottle of sparkling water each before he sat down on a different couch.

“You were _wonderful_ , Eggsy,” he told Eggsy in a tone of voice that conveyed sincerity, appreciation, and maybe a bit of awe. “If I failed to make you understand that, then that is my failing. You were absolutely marvellous, my dear, you should never doubt that.” More softly, he continued, “But outside of the context of this week’s… _training_ , I don’t think you’d be comfortable with, well, _this_.”

Eggy blinked.

“I don’t understand.”

Harry sighed. “I’d been getting feedback from your instructors that you’ve been… difficult.” Eggsy opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut him off before he could. “Which I understand, as even now, many in Kingsman tend to be a little snobbish and set in their ways, and you hardly fit the scenery-- _again_ , not a criticism, just the truth.” So Eggsy quieted down, somewhat placated, allowing Harry to continue uninterrupted. 

“Nevertheless, as your mentor, I wanted to use this week to work on your discipline and ability to take orders,” he explained. His finger was tapping at the side of the Perrier bottle almost absently. “I took some liberties that first day to push your boundaries a little, to see what I needed to work with. Having you strip for me, kneel for me, let me place my feet upon you, I know they weren’t easy orders to take from someone you barely knew, but Eggsy--” 

The tapping stopped. 

“--you went down so beautifully.” 

Eggsy sucked in a breath. 

“Not a word of complaint, just immediate, unquestioning compliance, and I was enamoured.” He looked the part, too, right now looking at Eggsy like he hung the moon. “And then you told me you like kneeling for me and for no one else? Oh, Eggsy, how could I resist?”

But then his expression shifted from smitten to vaguely guilty. “You seemed to be enjoying it well enough. I gave you every opportunity to stop at any time, and you didn’t, so I may have taken advantage of the situation to indulge myself as well because I didn’t think there would be another chance for me to have y-- this.” The slip was barely noticeable, but Eggsy was hanging on to his every syllable. He heard it like one would hear the toll of church bells. 

Harry continued, “I’m sorry. That was wrong of me to do,” but Eggsy ignored that last bit.

“What is just me?” he demanded instead, a little urgent, feeling a little frantic.

“I’m sorry?” Harry asked, genuinely confused and maybe even a little startled, like a spooked deer.

“Me. That. What we did,” Eggsy clarified. “What it just me or do you do that for all your candidates?”

Harry’s lips pursed, and his face filled with mixed emotions. “And what answer do you want to hear from me?”

_I want you to say it was just me._

“I want the truth,” Eggsy said instead because that was much easier.

Harry pressed his lips together, but he lifted his chin. “Yes,” he said. “Only you.”

Eggsy stared at him for longer than was necessary, waiting for the other shoe to drop. For any indication that this wasn’t what he was thinking it was. Harry returned his stare, a little hesitant in his shame, but unwilling to disrespect Eggsy by looking away.

And then, finding no reason not to do so, Eggsy slid to his knees between Harry’s legs.

Harry drew in a short, sudden breath. 

“You told me that by the end of the week, I’d be be craving your touch, begging for your words,” Eggsy remembered. His hand came up to rest on the inside of Harry’s thigh, and maybe he was being a bit deliberate in looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. “You didn’t need this week for that, Harry,” he murmured. “I was always yours.”

Harry remained unmoving, but Eggsy only smiled.

“Ask, Harry,” he prompted.

“May I kiss you?” was his immediate compliance.

Eggsy smirked. “That, too,” he agreed, making Harry laugh, and just as Harry bent over to do as promised, Eggsy surged up to his knees and met him halfway there.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://renai-chan.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [hartwinandshitposting](https://hartwinandshitposting.tumblr.com) also started [a Hartwin chat group](https://discord.gg/SyqwUdF) on Discord if you'd like to join us :D


End file.
